The Phantom of the Auditorium
by Book maniac13
Summary: Set in modern day high school. Erik is a loner. No friends. Christine is beautiful and kind. Erik lusts after her. When they become unlikely friends, she longs to see his face. Will her curiosity turn into much more? WARNING: AWESOMENESS INVOLVED.
1. Chapter 1

**Let it be noted that I love the book, movie, and everything about The Phantom of the Opera.**

Chapter One

Erik was a loner. When he was just a young kid, he would sit and ponder why his mother ignored him or why he got cruel looks on the street. He'd sit in the darkest corner of his tiny closet, close his eyes, sing a song, and think. By the second grade he realized why. He hadn't found out from any thinking that had gone on in his closet. Oh, no. Erik had finally realized why from the terrible school children. Each comment stuck like a bur. The first one came of easily. The rest, as they became bigger and plentiful, just wouldn't come off. He was hideous, repulsive, and barbaric. He didn't have to sit in the closet to figure that one out. Erik was a loner.

Now don't get me wrong, Erik would give anything to just be normal. He wished that he could be popular, good looking, etc. But as we all know... you can wish a lot of things, but they won't come true.

As the years went by, he sang whenever he could and turned invisible. He wore a mask everywhere he went, and he was perfect at blending in. The mask was his only friend. The only thing that protected him from the terrible world. He was a brilliant kid, and made sure to ace, and fail, things just enough to be left alone by teachers. It was the perfect case. Until he met her. Christine Daae. His angel.

It had all started when he was cutting through the auditorium as drama auditions were going on. There were only a few minutes till the next class. Out of the corner of his eye, Erik could see Carlotta. She was a brat, spoiled, and didn't like to talk to people outside of her little group. Erik couldn't miss seeing her humiliated after her obnoxious singing. He backed up down the aisle until he was in the very last row.

She began. It. Was. Painful. Erik could see all of the kids on stage holding their ears, for fear she would break them. Maybe if Carlotta had just a quieter voice, he thought to himself, her singing would be enjoyable. When she was finished with her song, the drama teacher was bursting with pride.

"Carlotta! Yet again, another splendid performance! Bravo, Brava!" Erik eyes rolled themselves multiple times. "Next is Miss Christine... Day? D-" Erik had rose and was half way out the door when he heard her voice. Her angelic voice. He turned and caught but a glimpse of Christine. It was enough.

"It's Daae, ma'am." She smiled genuinely at the bumbling teacher. She stood center stage, practically glowing. Erik's eyes were stuck on the beautiful girl. Christine began to sing. It was quite unlike Carlotta's intruding, and loud voice. Hers was soft, sweet. It was like syrup, and Erik was drowning in it. She continued to sing. Almost every note right. Almost. This bothered the boy. She would be perfect if she just knew how... She stopped. The silence was terrible.

The teacher saw this girl was as talented s they come and said, "My dear, truly a mind blowing piece of work. Astounding! Who were you auditioning for, deary?"

Christine's brown curls bounced as she looked at the teacher to say, "Chorus." The teacher practically had a heart attack! "Surely you'd like to try a larger part?" Christine could only say, "I'd really rather not. Thank you though." So polite.

Erik was just as surprised as the drama instructor. The girl was the obvious choice for the lead. Beautiful, amazing singing voice... How could she turn it down. Erik sat there thinking about why she said no, while just watching Christine. He was mesmerized to say the least. He hardly noticed when the next bell rang.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! We've run out of time! Quickly gather your things children. Watch your step on those stairs now!" Erik slipped quietly out of the room. Thoughts of Christine and his time in the auditorium plagued him the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to answer VampPhan's review. I am aware of the Goosebumps book called this. I felt it was an appropriate name for this story. :) And I know the mask being accepted in school is unrealistic. But Christine cannot see his face! The mystery must live on! Thanks to everyone for the reviews!**

Chapter 2

Erik was trying to formulate some kind of plan.

It was lunchtime at Palais Garnier High School. (French, after the architect who had built it) Erik never ate much and always tried to be away from the loud atmosphere. He took his small sack lunch away from the cafeteria, and instead of going to his usual spot by his locker, he side tracked to the auditorium. His thoughts were jumbled.

"She won't be there... Why do I do this to myself? Perhaps I just didn't see her in the lunch room. Well, I should check the auditorium, shouldn't I?"

Soon, Erik could not hear the bustling and talking of the school. It was quiet now. His footsteps fell like rain. He started humming to himself, a song he'd created when he was young. All the while as he was walking, and humming the ditty, he had walked straight into the auditorium door.

*SMACK*

He rubbed his temple. It was throbbing. He hoped his mask wasn't damaged.

Carefully, Erik looked about. He couldn't chance anyone to see him. He pulled the mask off gently, and examined the old thing. Nothing appeared wrong with it. He was pleased. He pulled it back over his head, and silently chuckled to himself about running into the door. He must pay more attention to these things! The door slide open with ease. He saw no one in the room and was about to leave when he heard the soft singing again. Christine. She must be here.

"No, no! That's not right!" he heard a frustrated voice on the stage. He slipped into the room and closed the door as quietly as possible, praying the girl would not notice him.

He slid into a seat, watching her with curiosity. Her perfect face scrunched up in a second as she sang a line from a song, Erik could only assume, was for the musical. She was off. And she knew it.

Erik was both astonished and impressed. She was chorus! She was chorus, and still... Still she wanted to make her voice perfect. Nobody would be able to tell one off note! Why did she care so much? Erik stood from his seat and walked down the aisle until he was about at the middle. As he pulled his seat down, it let out a groan that made Christine turn her head. He ducked his head. Slowly, she returned to her singing. He brought his head up. Her voice would be utter perfection if only she knew how to make it so! Erik longed to tell her how to fix her minor pitch problem.

The same part came again. She looked determined. Again, she was off. She put in her head in her hands as a sign of frustration, and lost hope.

Her total dedication to one minor spot was admirable in Erik's mind, as well as crazy. His voice spoke before he gave it permission to.

"Try the piano." He covered his mouth, and was about to run or it, when she answered, "The piano? Whose over there?" Erik suddenly knew he would never get a chance like this again. It was now or never. Standing and coming into the light, was Erik. Christine took him in. Tall. Dark. Masked? She almost laughed, but instead she smiled. "Why the mask? Are you a phantom?" Erik's heart raced as he fought for an answer. He nervously smiled back, "How did you know?" She laughed. Erik thought,"Perfection."

She asked again, "Why did you say to try the piano?" Amusement danced across her face. He cleared his throat, "Well. You seemed frustrated because your pitch is off," he began. Her face sunk remembering why she was there. He continued, "The piano can help. You can sing the different vowel sounds up and down the scale, or try humming. It helps." He looked down. She smiled! "Thank you! How could I not think of that? Will you help me? I'm afraid I don't play." Looking up, he grinned. "I'd love to."

As they did had said, Christine invited him to sing with her. He did and she stopped. "Is there something wrong?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head. Her brown curls looking glorious to Erik. "You have an amazing voice," she told him, smiling. "Really, you do!" He nodded and thanked her, telling her the same. "Where did you learn to play the piano?" she wondered. He looked at her and said, "I taught myself." She was amazed. They continued to play until lunch was coming to an end. Then they just sat asking questions about the other.

"Who are you in the school musical?" he questioned, already knowing the answer. She turned red and told him, "Chorus." He pretended he was shocked! "A voice like yours in the chorus?" Turning even redder than before, she told him that it was all that she wanted. "I'm not one to be in the spotlight," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Just then, the lunch bell rang. They walked out together.

"Now, really! I must know your name," she said shyly. He was at the door. "I'm just a phantom," he said smirking. With his words hanging in the air, he left.

Christine went on to her regular classes, doing her work, and laughing with Meg. But underneath, her happy attitude she was aching to know who the boy she'd met was. This... phantom. She thought it funny he called himself that and then just disappeared. She hated not knowing. So she told herself that tomorrow she'd wait in the auditorium.

Funny, Erik told himself the same thing.

**Okay, good readers! Tell me what you thought. And give suggestions to what you think should happen next! I am up for just about anything! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"I...I did it!" Christine shouted with joy. Once again in the auditorium during lunch, Christine had, luckily, managed to smooth over the rough spots in her song and was quite pleased with the progress.

"Perfect. You sounded like an angel," Erik told her, not embarrassed to have been flirting so ferociously with Christine the past week. She smiled that sparkling smile at him and blushed. All Erik had been feeling was power over the time they'd spent together. With the mask on he could say anything, do anything he wanted and his Christine would never know it was really Erik. The misfit. She must never know.

They both quieted. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable. That is how Erik really saw his time spent with Christine. So comfortable. Christine decided to speak up saying, "This really has been fun. I like hanging around with you. I'm just so curious! Why can't I know your name or see your face? Have I met you before this?" The questions stumbled out of her mouth, her eyebrows twisted in confusion. Mouth in a slight frown. Erik wondered what he could possibly say to satisfy her. He didn't have a clue how to start this.

"Christine," he began in a charismatic voice. "What does that matter? It only matters that you and I are here together. Making music." A smile spun on his face, and her look softened.

Christine couldn't help being just slightly attracted to this handsome stranger. At least, she thought he was handsome. The truth of the matter was that she hadn't ever seen his face, and didn't know him by any name besides "The Phantom". The whole idea of a mysterious man teaching her how to sing was simply romantic in her innocent eyes.

Christine looked at him straight in the eye. They both sat on the small piano bench, where Christine suddenly moved closer to him. Erik looked at the space she had closed between them and then back in her hopeful eyes. He slightly gulped. Not audible. Erik decided to make his move. He smiled and leaned into Christine, eyes closed. She did the same. But the difference was this: her eyes were wide open. She had a mission. As their lips almost touched, she ripped off the strange mask, prepared to see a handsome boy. She did not. In fact, she did not see too much, but it was enough. As soon as he felt Christine's grip on the mask Erik had tensed up and turned away just as it was taken off. She'd seen a pair of large brown eyes, staring daggers. But also multiple red splotches, and what she thought might be muscle or bone.

Erik turned away, cursing. He covered his face with one hand while the other lay limply down at his side. He yelled angrily, "Curse you! You little prying Pandora! Why, Christine?" The poor girl was frightened now. She got up and handed the mask to Erik. He snatched it away from her. Christine sat back down as he adjusted the mask to fit him. Erik turned back to her, now better composed. "You're friends must be missing you. You will go to them," he commanded. She was about to talk back, telling him that she wouldn't be told off. Seeing his eyes crinkled in angry and tiredness changed her mind.

Christine nodded at Erik, before walking off of the stage, slowly at first, but she continued to walk faster wanting to leave what happened behind her.

~Later~

As she sat in her room, Christine couldn't stop thinking about Erik, his mask, or the auditorium. She kicked herself for what she'd done to Erik. But his face... she couldn't get the gruesome image from her mind. That was why he wore a mask. To hide his face from the world. Christine knew how cruel people could be. Her friendship with Erik had grown so much. They had talked and laughed together. She couldn't abandon him now!

Her thoughts were interrupted by Meg popping her head into Christine's room, "Dinner is served, milady!" She grinned. Christine couldn't help smiling at her sweet friend.

Christine's situation was an odd one to say the least. Her father had been a great violinist, traveling most of the year. During that time, Christine would stay with Meg and her kind mother. As the years went by, Mr. Daae fell ill and shortly after died. Christine was brokenhearted. Meg's mother, Miranda Giry, adopted Christine into her family. It was wonderful of her. Mrs. Giry did not have much spare time, seeing as she was a prestigious dance instructor, but she always seemed to find time for Meg and Christine. Christine would be forever grateful for all Miranda had done.

Meg and Christine entered the spacious and beautiful kitchen. Miranda was running about the kitchen trying to get the food in order. Even then, she was just as graceful as she ever was. She smiled quickly at the two girls looking at her.

"Get the plates and cups, please, loves." They did.

Once the table was set completely and food piled high on each of the three plates, the dinner buzz began. Miranda would ask questions about their day and Christine and Meg would ask about hers. It was a nice, little tradition that went on as they ate. But tonight something was quite different. Christine did not talk. She played with her food, and only half listened to the table conversations. When Meg and Miranda noticed they stopped talking. Christine looked up and said, "What's the matter?"

"Christine, is something wrong?" asked Miranda. Christine faked a smile and shook her head no. After a few seconds though she quietly said, "Yes." They beckoned her to tell them. "Well, there's this boy..." Meg threw back her head and laughed. "Meg! No! It's nothing like that! Stop laughing!" But Christine told them all about the mysterious phantom and how he refused to tell her anything about himself. Christine didn't tell them about earlier that day, when he had become so angry. She ended her short story with, "I want to be his friend, but he won't tell me anything!"

Meg and Miranda Giry nodded vigorously until it was over. "Hmm..."

Miranda finally said, "Have you tried taking his mask off? Maybe when you do that you'll recognize him and he'll stop with all the mystery." Christine sighed and thanked her mom for the help. She had already tried that and it hadn't worked. She silently wondered to herself why she was not telling them about Erik's face.

Christine planned to find out more about Erik. No matter the cost. She had to know. She had to see him somewhere beside the auditorium because she was starting to pretend like he really was a phantom. A phantom of the auditorium.

Christine vowed to herself that tomorrow she would genuinely try to find out about him. She would seek the phantom out. She would find him.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you look: The actor's name who played Madame Giry in the movie is Miranda. :)**

Chapter 4

"The play is tonight," Erik said aloud to himself in the privacy of his room. "Somehow! Somehow I must prove to Christine that I'm not the monster she must think I am!" Hearing a small creak, Erik dove for the door and swung it open, expecting to find his mother listening. Instead, he was met by complete silence and no person. Erik closed his door with a relieved sigh. He went on talking to himself only quieter and more careful this time.

"Perhaps... the cast needs a little... adjustment." Erik smiled to himself, positively ecstatic about the idea. The wheels in his head started turning and slowly, but surely, he had formulated a brilliant plan. This would be such a play!

***l*l***

Carlotta Driver was not your everyday diva.

"Hello? Who is going to help me put on my costume for Act I? Come on, people!"

I take that back. Carlotta Driver WAS your everyday diva. Treated like a queen all her life, she was starting to really believe it. Carlotta strutted about the back stage in quite a peacock like manner. One of the crew hurried forward and strapped the back of her dress for Act I up. The tiny girl smiled at Carlotta and asked, "That feel okay?" Carlotta barked back, "It's FINE! Now hurry up! I need to get a drink." The girl tied it with a simple bow and scurried off happy to leave this prima donna.

After she was completely in her costume, Carlotta went off by herself. "Have to get away from all of the cast," she thought as she walked. She knew she was the most talented of them all. And although it sounded horrible, these high school plays were merely practice for the talented Carlotta. She sat down on a little stool that happened to be set aside and took a swig of the water bottle she'd been carrying. Tasted a little funny. "Probably from sitting around this place all day," she said quietly and took another drink. She looked all around of the back stage of the auditorium. It was highly un-Carlotta like. Shabby, filthy, ugly... She couldn't wait to go to college, where everything was better, or so she had heard.

Another gulp of water and then she began walked toward the drama teacher's voice yelling, "Children! Almost time! Oh, my! I'm so proud that you all have-" Carlotta blocked out the blabbering pep talk and could've sworn she heard a chuckle, as she left the lonely stool.

Christine didn't notice that Carlotta joined them halfway through the pep talk. She didn't notice the dark figure leaving the backstage door. She did notice however that she was clammy. Her hands were red from rubbing her knuckles out of nerves. She smiled in spite of herself. "Christine," she thought. "You have got to calm down. You don't even have a lead role!" She took a deep breath. It helped, but only for a second, because her heart started beating aster than it had before.

"-so you guys just get out there and break a leg!" grinned the little teacher. Before Christine knew it, the play had begun. Chorus didn't come in for a while, so the other girls joked around quietly. Christine couldn't. She was still full of stage fright.

Carlotta talked on stage with the lead male role, talking like a hick to the best of her feeble ability. Her song started.

_When the skies are brighter canary_ *CROAK* Suddenly every girl and boy backstage and in the audience stopped dead in their tracks. Carlotta just croaked! She gave a false, panicky smile and tried to carry on. It was to no avail.  
I_ forget ev'ry_ *CROAK*_  
_  
People in the audience giggled. Carlotta tore off the stage. Everyone was quite frantic.

"Pull the- the curtains! Hurry!"

"Carlotta! What in the world happened to your voice?"

(and some of the nastier kids) "You sounded like a dead frog!"

The teacher scrambled out of the curtains to talk to the, still laughing, audience. "So sorry, ladies and gentlemen! Our female role seems to have lost her voice mid song! Her role will be played by... uh, Miss Christine Daae! Thank you for your patience. We'll be back in five minutes." She came backstage once again, flushed. Christine, who had heard her teacher's announcement, stood glued to the spot.

"Christine! I'm begging you to tell me you know Carlotta's part!" asked the scared looking teacher. Christine nodded ever so slightly.

In just a few short minutes, Carlotta was in Christine's chorus costume, while Christine glowed in Carlotta. she had a rotten, twisted look on her face. Christine's was red and smiling. How quickly things had changed! The scene was started up again. The crowd was mesmerized by Christine enchanting voice. It rang perfectly through the auditorium. A certain boy smirked nonstop.

Erik was giddy with delight. He had turned the whole play around for the better. He felt so very powerful.

As the play came to an end, he slid out of the school earlier than all the others. Christine had done wonderful. Perfection. Erik was willing to bet that she'd be getting more lead roles from now on. He sat down on a curb, suddenly tired from all the events. Slipping the elixir into Carlotta's water was not hard. It was left laying about the stage for about an hour or two. He poured it in with no trouble at all. It would wear off soon enough and she would be left feeling mighty humiliated in front of everyone. Erik had a feeling she would not show her face at any of the other performances.

How he longed for Christine. Erik put his head in his hand and sighed. Maybe his stunt tonight had won her love. What length would he have to go to just for her to be able to love him as he did her? Chatting at the door's confirmed the fact that the play had finally ended. Erik needed to wait til everyone was gone... until only Christine was here. Then they would talk. Uninterrupted.

Erik walked off a ways and waited patiently for the crowd to part. He would wait diligently for Christine.

Erik didn't enjoy waiting. He liked to act but he still waited. And waited. And waited. Where was she? Still inside? By herself? Not likely. The teacher would have to lock up.

It seemed like hours until he finally saw the girl he was looking for. He saw the silly drama teacher locking the door. That's when Erik saw Raoul Chagny for the very first time.

Raoul was a handsome boy with dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was everything Erik was not, and wished to be, but of course... Erik would find that out later. All Erik could tell was: there was a boy with Christine, he was tall, she was laughing, he was too. The loathing started at this point. Erik wanted so much to walk up to Christine and tell her that he was the one for her! Not this idiot! He didn't dare. He turned and walked away. Not from his hopes for Christine and himself, but from the horror it would be to watch her interact with this insolent boy.

Christine, however, was walking on cloud nine. Raoul was back.

"You've grown up, Little Lotte!" he told her.

"Well, it's been nearly nine years, Raoul..."

This could bloom into a lovely friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**When you first read or saw The Phantom of the Opera, what did you think of Raoul? Give me feedback, goodly readers! Sorry for taking so long!**

Chapter Five

Lessons and visits in the auditorium had been a no go ever since Christine had seen Erik's horrible face. Erik had stumbled out of the auditorium promising himself to never go back. Christine however had had different plans. Every lunchtime she had been going to the auditorium in hopes of finding her phantom there. Every day she was left alone. Some may say this was a perfectly good waste of time. To Christine it was worth it. She needed to talk to him. After the musical more then ever.

This particular day, Christine had slipped out of the cafeteria and made it down to the old auditorium. She'd grown quite accustomed to it. Christine climbed onto the stage, talking aloud to herself.

"Christine, you need to learn to play the piano sometime. You can't keep relying on everyone." She moved slowly to piano, sat on the bench, and opened it up.

"It can't be too hard! I've seen the phantom do it so many times!" As her fingers came crashing down on the keys, she sighed. Who was she kidding? She couldn't play the piano! She rubbed her throbbing temple. However odd it may be, she missed her time with the phantom. He had truly helped her. She couldn't have done well as the lead if not for him.

"Little Lotte, thought of everything and nothing."

Christine turned her head, and her gaze landed on Raoul.

"Like a butterfly she flew about in the gold of the sun," Christine added.

Raoul grinned, "It's good to see you again, Christine."

"You told me you'd be coming today! I'm sorry I forgot," Christine told him as he walked onto the stage. "Don't be sorry, I'm getting along just fine." Raoul cast a look about the auditorium. "Meg told me you'd be in here."

She shrugged, "It's quiet in here. I like it that way." She smiled at him.

Raoul saw the many pieces of music were strewn across the piano. "Do you play now?" he questioned.

"No, I don't. I sing," she answered.

"Of course! How could I forget? You used to always sing."

Christine had a sudden sliver of hope, "Do you play the piano, Raoul?"

He laughed, "Of course not! I'm not one for music really. Can't keep a beat." She just smiled. Her phantom had played the piano beautifully.

"Will you sing for me then, Christine? Whatever you're working on now?" She nodded and told him, "A good friend helped me on this one. He has such a wonderful voice. Uh, anyways..." She flipped through the several page of sheet music and found just what she had been looking for.

_Think of me, Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye..._

Christine's voice echoed beautifully through the auditorium. Her phantom would've been proud of such perfection.

"Christine, that was astounding! You're really talented!" Raoul threw a smile her way. She did the same.

He looked at his watch and told her, "This has been really great, but I have to go talk to the counselor. She wants to talk about my classes. I'll see you later?" Christine told him of course and he took off. As he got to the exit, he waved. A sweet gesture on his part.

Once Raoul was gone, Christine took out a harder piece that she and the phantom had been working on before the... incident.

As she started singing, she realized there was another voice in the room. It couldn't be. She stopped at once, listening as hard as she could.

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in MY triumph!" Christine could hear the sarcasm and disgust in his voice.

"Phantom..." she began quietly. "I hear you speak, and I'm listening, but don't be angry with Raoul."

Erik breathed deeply. He walked out of the darkness and into the light. He must control his anger, he must. "How dare you waste your gift on him! He doesn't appreciate your voice!"

"How dare you!" Christine yelled at him. "You don't own me!" Erik swallowed and came up on stage. "I made your voice! You owe your gift to me now."

Christine was enraged, "I owe nothing to you. I admit you helped my voice, but I could've done it on my own if need be!"

"Do you love him?" Erik said quietly. "Love who? Raoul?" she said still quite angrily. "Well, yes. We were childhood sweethearts... why am I telling you this? I tell you everything about me! And yet, I don't know a thing about you!"

"I can't tell you anything!" Erik took a step towards Christine.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand, Christine! Somethings are meant to stay unsaid." Erik yelled back at her, just as loudly.

"So you'll just live your life being a phantom?" At this point, Erik couldn't help himself any longer. He finally closed the small space between Christine and himself, kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Christine," Erik said breathlessly in between kisses.

And what could Christine do?

**Listening to the Point of no Return while writing this. LOVE the Poto music! Give me some feedback. What should happen next? Thanks, readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers, I would love it if you would give suggestions you may have or just comments on the chapters! Thank you!**

Chapter 6

Meg Giry loved Christine like any girl would love her sister. Meg was happy when Christine was happy, and sad when she was sad. She really was a very compassionate girl. Meg always tried to make her mother and Christine smile. Some may think of her as a kiss up, but everything she did came from her heart. As I said before. A completely selfless girl, however cheesy that may sound.

So on this certain day Christine entered the house with red eyes and a deep frown. Meg was instantly fussing over Christine, doing her usual "cheer up" routine. Meg really had no idea of all the ruckus going on in Christine's head. Nothing made sense and she didn't want to think about any of it. Cue the soft crying. "Oh, Christine... What happened?" Meg said quietly. And out of the little sobs Meg could make out just a few words.

"...kissed me...Confused...pushed him away...so tired..." Meg suddenly knew exactly who Christine was talking about, and she knew how horrible he could be.

"Christine... I'm so sorry. I always thought he was a jerk. So into himself, and not anyone else. And to think he's coming to dinner tonight with his parents! Oh, the nerve!"

Christine looked up at Meg, confusedly. "Weren't we talking about Raoul...?" Meg asked embarrassed. Christine laughed a bit and shook her head. "Wait, you think Raoul is full of himself?" Christine asked folding her arms. Meg laughed nervously, "Oh, that's in the past!" To Meg's luck, Miranda showed up just then, arms full of groceries.

"Loves, could you carry the rest of the groceries in?" They both nodded and went into the garage to get the remaining bags. Miranda sat down for a moment, suddenly very tired. While she was pleased with her dance program, it was painful to not be able to spend more time with her girls. Miranda especially worried about sweet Christine. She'd been acting so strange lately. Goodness knows, she wouldn't tell Miranda. Christine always talked about not burdening her. Miranda was always amazed that after so many years Christine thinks she's a burden. Never.

The trunk closing brought Miranda back to her spacious kitchen. "Thank you, girls! The De Chagny's will be here in just over an hour, I need to get dinner started." And she did just that. Christine started on a salad, while Miranda did her magic on a roast. Meg feeling unhelpful grabbed a bag of rice and was about to start on that when Miranda stole it way from her. "My Meg, I have a trick I should've taught you ages ago. Christine, you listen too!" Miranda handed Meg a box of Rice-a-Roni.

"Never do more work than is needed, dears." Both girls giggled and continued with their preparation.

Finally, all was done. Dinner was ready. Now all that they had to do was wait for the guests. Miranda went to change into something nicer, so the two girls spread out on the couch.

"You know what I think, Christine?" asked Meg confidently. Christine expecting a harsh comment or rant on something Meg didn't like, gave a small sigh and answered, "No, what do you think, Meg?"

Meg suddenly gave a large grin, "You and I. Movie marathon. All- nighter. Tonight." Soon Meg's smile had reached Christine. "Meg, that's one of the best ideas you've ever had!"

Miranda entered in a nice pair of jeans, and a white blouse. "Is this alright?" Christine replied, "You look awesome!" Miranda smiled.

Soon the doorbell was ringing and Miranda was rearranging the food to be just right. Meg answered the door and showed prim Mrs. De Chagny and rather gruff Mr. De Chagny inside. Raoul followed close behind and gave Christine a smile as he came in. Then came the small talk. As the food was served the three teenagers were rather quiet, but when thy sat down and the adults continued to talk they started small talk of their own.

"So Raoul, how are you?" asked Meg politely. "I'm good, Meg. I'm liking the high school." he answered right away. "How swell!" said Meg a little more sarcastically.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Raoul turned to Christine. "You'll have to give me voice lessons, Christine!" he joked. "You have such an awesome voice!"

"That's sweet, Raoul, thank you."

At the other side of the table the adults started laughing hysterically at something Raoul's little mother had said. Another spiral of awkwardness set in the air.

"So do you sing for your boyfriend a lot, Christine?" he said as innocently as he could. "Oh, Um, I don't have a boyfriend." she said beginning to flush. "Interesting," he smirked.

"Classic!" mumbled Meg. "What was that?" asked Raoul. "Nothing, nothing," replied Meg with an annoyed look on her face.

Raoul dropped his fork, and as he picked it up Christine mouthed, "Be nice."

"Got it!" said Raoul.

The three overheard the parents talking about the wonderful food. "What do you put into this rice? It's delicious!"

Miranda smiled and said, "Secret recipe." Meg snorted on her water and Christine giggled quietly.

***l*l***

Raoul, Meg, and Christine ended up downstairs after dinner. It was one way to get away from the adults playing board games. They weren't doing much besides sitting and making even smaller talk. Both Raoul and Meg were mainly talking to Christine and ignoring the other. What fun. When they were told it was time for the De Chagny's to leave, neither of the parties resented the idea. As Christine walked Raoul out he gave her a kiss on the cheek to her complete surprise, and out of nowhere asked, "Can I see you tomorrow?" She smiled and told him she had many things to do, but perhaps she could. He seemed satisfied with her answer.

When the De Chagny's were finally out of the door, Miranda told them, "The De Chagny's are such good people." Meg snorted.

"So what's our marathon to be. Christine? Harry Potter? Toy Story? The Lord of the Rings?" Meg questioned once the were alone.

"Most definitely The Lord of the Rings!"

"Aye, my lady!"

It was an end to an altogether nice day. Who knew what tomorrow would bring!

Well, Erik did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once upon a time, there was a very beautiful young girl. This was no particular young girl either. Her father was the mayor and a retired fireman. Her mother, a glamorous woman, had been the founder of the all girl's Christian school her daughter attended. So in other words, she had a lot to live up to. The girl, whose name was Clara, tried to live up to the standards she'd been given. She did alright in school, and seemed to be an excellent actress as well.

One day, after a play her school had put on, she met a very handsome young boy. Instantly, she thought she was in love. They spent all of their time together, and Clara got to now this boy very well. His name was Adrien, and he was destined to be a bum. Of course, Clara was blinded by love. He worked as a lowly construction worker with his stepfather.

One thing led to another in their relationship and soon Clara was 2 months pregnant. When her parents discovered this they wouldn't stand for it. Not one bit. Clara was no longer the child of her parents.

Adrien and Clara eloped, seeing it was the only thing they could do. They struggled but they had each other. They loved each other. It had seemed like enough.

As Clara's stomach grew several inches wider each month, she and her husband got very close. So Adrien was right beside her bed as she had her baby. It was a strange birth, to say the least. Clara was in labor for around 17 hours, but the actual delivery lasted less than 10 minutes.

The very first time Clara held her baby she'd almost dropped him. The doctors tested him or any problems and told her that her son was perfectly healthy. She couldn't bare to look at the hideous child. She made Adrien carry him the first couple of days, because she couldn't deal with his face. Adrien had a hard time also. Their marriage started to collapse beneath them.

One night, Adrien left without any explanation. He never came back.

Clara decided to name her son Erik. It meant 'Ruler of All'. It meant handsome. It meant a sick irony. Erik grew up, neglected by his mother, and poor. As for Clara? She blamed not going to college on Erik. She blamed Adrien leaving on Erik. She blamed everything wrong with her life on Erik. Just a poor kid.

Today, Clara sat in her favorite chair. She flipped through the channels on the old television set, looking for something remotely interesting. Erik crept silently into the kitchen to get himself some food. Without turning, his mother asked him, "Why do you have to be so sneaky?" Erik furrowed his brow. "I'm just quiet. Not sneaky." His mother snorted at him. "You're not quiet. You're loud. That's why sensible people don't have children.**" **She flipped another channel and decided to settle on it.

Erik, not knowing how to reply to his mother's subtle cruelty, told her, "And parents are too controlling. That's why children run away." Clara's eyes stayed glued to the television screen. "Would you, please?" she said to herself, barely loud enough for Erik to hear.

This was quite normal in the phantom's home. It was quite normal.

Erik grabbed a few stale granola bars and a can of peaches and ran up to his room. His place.

All Erik had had on his mind was the kiss with Christine. He hadn't meant to do it, but it just happened. He had enjoyed himself while it had lasted. She had started to kiss him back and then... she pushed him away. Christine had run out of the room and now he would have to wait two days to see her again. Two days too long if you asked Erik.

He pondered for a moment what she had said about loving Raoul. She seemed unsure. Christine couldn't love Raoul! Erik paced his room, trying to think of some way to get Raoul out of the picture. There had to be a way. There always was. While Erik stood thinking to himself, little did he know that Raoul was doing it all by himself.

***l*l***

"Meg, when can we go already?" whined Christine. They had been at the mall for about 2 hours, and Meg still hadn't found the 'perfect" ballet shoes.

"Christine! You don't understand the process, do you?" replied Meg. Christine raised her eyebrows and urged Meg to tell her about this "process". Meg sighed and replied, "Fine! First of all, it has to be tight enough to fit properly through all the dancing, and loose enough to be comfortable. They need to look amazing because they will be my performance pair. And last, but definitely not least, they have to be able to withstand years of dance!" Meg turned quickly back to her shoes took off a beautiful white pair that had seemed to be "the one". Apparently not.

"Oh, Meg. What will I do with you?" Christine pondered aloud. Meg smiled and continued on the apparently very hard process.

Christine sighed and told Meg, "Well, I'm going to try to find a bathroom somewhere."

"You got your phone?" Meg asked quickly. Christine waved it as she walked out of the store.

Meg turned back to the mountain of shoes and groaned slightly. She had at least five to try on still and if none of them cut it she would have to try on even more. Christine didn't understand how draining and hard this process was. She picked up a light pink pair and started to strap them on. After she put them both on, she stood up and went on her tip toes. She turned suddenly on her feet. The ballet shoes held up wonderfully and seemed to have a fantastic fit. Meg sat and started to unstrap them.

"Meg?" She looked up to see Raoul smiling. "What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Chill. I just saw you and thought I'd say hello!" he looked around the shop a bit before frowning.

"Yeah, right. You're here to kiss up to Christine." Raoul said nothing until asking, "Speaking of Christine... Where is she?"

"She went to find a bathroom," Meg replied coldly.

"Ah, I see..."

"Yeah, so you can just g-" Meg was cut off by Raoul. "How do you do the toe thing?"

"Toe thing...?"

Raoul smiled, "Yeah! Where you stand on your toes? I saw you doing it a moment before."

Meg realized what he was talking about. She was still wearing the ballet shoes and stood on her toes once more to demonstrate. Raoul tried very hard to do it but happened to fail epicly.

"How in the world do you do that for so long?" he asked in wonder.

Meg blushed and answered, "Very carefully." Raoul laughed at this and Meg's face turned an even darker shade of red.

Raoul motioned at the larger pile of ballet shoes and asked, "Are all of those yours?"

"Ha, Yeah. It's a long and grueling process to find the right pair."

"But I assume you've found your pair?" he said looking at her long legs strapped with the pink shoes. She mumbled a yes. Meg then sat down and began to take off the shoes and put the rest away. She expected Raoul to leave but he sat right beside her when she took them off. He even helped her put them away. After they had finished Raoul asked her, "You know they put them away for you?" Meg chuckled and said, "Yes, but I'd feel bad about them cleaning up my mess. Maybe that's weird." Raoul just beamed at her.

She purchased her perfect pair and she and Raoul walked out of the shop together.

Meg turned to Raoul, "Well, it's been real and its been fun..." Raoul finished for her, "But it hasn't been real fun." They broke out in hysterics.

"Listen, Meg, I hope this isn't weird or anything, but I was about to go eat something. W- Would you like to accompany me?" His faced flushed like Meg's had done earlier.

Meg hesitated before saying, "Well,okay!" She smiled at him and he was put at ease a bit.

While they walked to a restaurant in the mall, Meg texted Christine saying," I met a friend and we're going to lunch. You hungry or are you just gonna window shop?" Christine replied,"Window shop, sis. Meet you at the car at. . . 1:30?" Meg said yes and everything was set and stone.

Christine put away her phone and looked around the mall. She really didn't feel like trying on clothes. She decided to walk around till she found somewhere to go until 1:30. She found a little music shop that she'd never been in and decided to check it out. It had everything! Instruments, CD's, records, sheet music, piano books, EVERYTHING. Christine was quickly drawn to the piano books. They had several books for musicals and popular songs. After basking in the glory of a music store for a long time, she decided on a beginner's piano book and paid for it quickly. Was it 1:20 already?

Meg was having a good time but much different then Christine's. She and Raoul had gotten hot dogs from one of the little restaurants and sat down on a couch next to the escalator. She found out much about Raoul and he found out much about her. It was so strange. Not an hour ago had she hated him. Now she was enjoying a delicious hot dog and spilling about herself with him.

Meg looked at her phone quickly. "Oh, crap!" she heard herself say. It was 1:28. "What's up?" Raoul asked. "I've got to meet Chris at the car right now." He frowned. "You have to leave so soon?" She sadly smiled at him and nodded. They both got up and Meg said, "It's been good, Raoul." She began to leave and Raoul grabbed her hand. "You want to do this again on Monday. I mean, go somewhere during lunch hour?" She grinned and said, "We'll see." At that, she was off.

She got to the car five minutes late, panting. "Sorry, Chris!" Christine only smiled and started the car, "It's alright. Who were you with?" Meg stared out the window smiling, "Oh. No one. No one at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been about a week since Erik had kissed Christine in the auditorium. Christine often reflected on this. In fact, when she had time to spare, she would add up all the things she actually knew about Erik. He was a boy, he had a deformed face, he was musically talented, he was quite charming when he wanted to be, and he had kissed Christine and she hadn't seen him since.

On this particular day, Christine was running errands for Miranda. Miranda had noticed her bored and lazy demeanor on this grey Saturday and gave her a long list of groceries to buy saying, "You need to get out of the house and have some fun!" Because we all know how much fun food shopping is. Nevertheless, Christine had agreed to the task and picked up the items on the ridiculously long list.

As she was strolling her way through the soda aisle, she saw a familiar figure picking up some foreign pop. The Phantom. He was right there in front of her. She was almost close enough to touch him. He looked well and was wearing fairly formal clothes. Dark jeans and a nice striped sweater.

Erik noticed there was a cart right behind him and turned for a brief moment. Dark curly tresses, shocked expression. Christine. Both had no idea what to do with themselves. Christine finally spit out, "Imagine meeting you here." Erik smiled at her and she did the same. Then they both started talking at the same time. Erik saying, "Christine, forgive me for that happened. I'm so sorry, I was just being an idiot." Christine saying, "I hope we're on good terms again! I didn't mean to storm out on you." Both of them steered clear of the actual word 'kiss'.

"Can I walk you to the register, my lady?" Erik asked with a teasing smile.

"You may, good sir," Christine said pushing her cart forward. In her mind, Christine couldn't help wondering if this meant they were back to friends or more. Erik had already decided. They would only ever be friends. Seeing her again he remembered the horrible feeling of rejection. How could he ever try to make them more then music partners when he was always scared she would turn him down.

After checking everything out, bagging it, and continuing outside. They stopped at the car Christine drove. "Well, I guess I'll see on Monday... Charlie?" Erik laughed and shook his head. "Tell me your name..." she said eagerly. Erik sighed and pondered for a second. "Okay, but only if you guess it." Christine huffed in a fake frustrated state. "What do I get if I guess it right?" Christine asked flirting. Erik answered her, "Well, you'll have to find out, if you can guess it!"

"WHEN I guess it. Unlimited tries?" Erik grinned, "Don't make me laugh, Christine! 3 tries!" She rubbed her forehead, "I feel like I'm in a modern version of Rumplestiltskin!" They said goodbye to each other sadly and Erik walked to his car slowly. He knew she would not guess his name. There were zero Eriks in their grade. She would guess Jacob, Bridger, or Micheal. Popular names. Christine would play it safe. He came upon his car in the dark parking lot and thought to himself, "It'll be a sign if Christine guesses Erik." And then he drove off into the night.


End file.
